Luna's Speech
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: What would happen if Luna was to stumble upon a certain website we all know and love and report it to every magical witch/wizard we write about? Wizarding world here comes the fan fiction...


**AN-** Hey everyone! Okay, so this is my first one shot that I thought needed to be written. It was a quick write, so excuse and mistakes and such. I just always wondered what happens when someone might stumble upon this site and spill to the Wizarding world that we are on to them…well here it goes. oh and: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! I AM NOT A MAKING A PROFIT! IF I WAS I WOULD BE WRITING MY OWN BOOKS AND MAKING MORE MONEY.

* * *

"Hello Everyone." A small voice said unheard amidst the ruckus of the 24th annual Weasley Christmas Bonanza.

This event was introduced to the Weasley family, right after the Final Battle, where it seemed appropriate to hold a celebration that all they fought for. The point was brought up by a one Harry Potter that it should be on a holiday separate from the Wizarding Independence Day. Thus the Weasley Christmas Bonanza was born.

"Oi! SHUT UP!! LUNA IS TRYING TO SPEAK!" A red head shouted trying to help his friend out.

The crowd chuckled slightly but fell silent quickly.

Luna looked around at the large crowd, all standing underneath an atmospheric bubble charm in the Burrow's backyard. She noted that they seemed to be standing inside an inverse snow globe, seeing as it was warm on the inside and snow was falling on the outside. But she knew she had to plough on.

"Thank you for that Ronald. I have some important news for you all. As you all know, I am a naturalist-"

"AND A BLOODY AMAZING ONE!" A blonde haired boy shouted from next to his twin.

"Lysander honey, please don't swear." Luna said dreamily and frowning slightly breaking from her unusually serious voice.

"Sorry mum." He called out as the others laughed.

"Like I was saying before I am a naturalist, and on my travels I am to be acquainted with muggles and their technologies. On one such interaction, I was introduced to the internet."

She paused as the muggle-borns in the room nodded and the others looked slightly confused.

"It is a place where muggles share information, so as I was using it I stumbled across an unusual website, that's what they call the places on this 'internet'. It was called ''. So it happens that the story of Harry's life has been turned into a muggle book!"

This caused the group to break out into noise, from gasps to groans.

"There is more!" she called out silencing the crowd.

"This website was a place where stories about us, yes EVERY ONE OF US, are written by the fans and that is what I wanted to talk to you about today."

The crowd hung onto her every word in an awed disbelief.

"They wrote sweet stories, like about how they think that Ron and Hermione fell in love." She said smiling at the couple which snuggled a bit closer together as everyone cooed.

"About stories where Harry and Ginny get together sooner," she paused as that Harry blushed and Ginny lent in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And stories about where Neville and Hannah stole moments together in the greenhouse." She said smiling at the blushing professor and his wife.

Then her wide eyes turned to everyone in horror. "But they also have tales about how Ronald is actually cheating on Hermione with Lavender."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron said in unison. Hermione turned to her husband in rage, "Mione, honey, you know I would never-"

"Actually Ronald is not paired with as many people as you are Hermione." Luna said with her demanding yet still dreamy voice.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said taken aback.

"Oh yes, in these stories it is quite popular for you to be paired with Harry." She said nodding toward the gagging chosen one.

"Ew, Luna." Hermione and Harry said at the same time as their children and spouses all gagged along with them.

"Oh that's not all, Hermione you are even more popularly paired with Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" Ronald bellowed as everyone in the room grimaced or held back laughter.

"Actually, the only other person so popularly paired with, besides his wife and Hermione, seems to be Ginny." She continued

Harry spit out his drink Ginny turned to him mortified. Everyone could hear Ronald in the room muttering under his breath as he held his wife tightly something along the lines of "Bloody Ferret needs to get away from my wife and sister."

"But Hermione, most unusually they seem to like pairing you up with older men." Luna continued with her speech as Hermione began to look up at her with horror and shock.

"Oh yes, especially you with Severus."

"SNAPE?!" she shrieked, as everyone in the room bellowed out into laughter as Hermione turned a beet red. Harry Potter was on the floor laughing his arse off. Ron seemed to be a slight shade of green.

"Yes, but there are also stories about me and Neville as a couple on this website…well I am sorry Neville, but I don't really feel that way about you."

Everyone laughing at that as they saw Neville turn a bright red and just laughed at that statement. "Good to know Luna!" he said sportingly wrapping his arm around his wife.

"There are stories not only about my generation but about our parents and children!"

"Us?" cried out Hugo Weasley.

"Yes Hugo, there are many pairs but the most popular seems to be Rose and Scorpius, I am sure you are familiar with him, Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Luna my dear, I think that is enough." A tall blond haired man said from next to her. She looked at him blankly.

"Yes, Yes your right…too much information is not a good thing." Luna sighed. "Happy Holidays everyone!" she said.

As she was walking away from the platform she turned around as if she wanted to add something, "Oh and Rolf and I have decided to settle down here and take over the Quibbler." She said casually dismissive with a wave of her hand and walked off the stage, as people gasped and began to go and congratulate her and her husband enthusiastically.

"Wow…that's Luna for you I suppose."Ron said to Hermione. "Mione, dear you don't think this is true do you? It is just another Loony Luna episode, right?" He asked his wife almost pleadingly.

Hermione sighed and simply said, "They are just writing fiction Ron, they are stories. We are real they aren't, so it shouldn't matter at all."

Ron just shook his head nervously, "Yeah just fiction," then he smiled slowly, "blimey your right! As if our little Rosie would fall for the Malfoy spawn, Ha!" he said as he confidently bounced up and walked towards Luna.

"Ron! He is a nice boy, we met him before. He is best friends with Albus!" she said as she followed after him.

"Rosie still wouldn't fall for him." Ron said simply as Hermione just shook her head exasperated, but she let it go to congratulate Luna.

A little further off where all the children were standing,

"So Rose, how do you think those muggles knew about you and Scorpius?" Albus asked his cousin.

She just smiled, "I dont know, maybe even they know we were meant to be together." She blushed slightly.

Albus smirked,

"Let's just hope those muggles can convince Uncle Ron not to kill him when he shows up later."

* * *

Did you like it? No? Either way REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?


End file.
